


Подвал

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captivity, Chains, Force-Feeding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Написано на заявку: Мацукава/Ойкава. Мацукава держит Ойкаву в подвале и каждый вечер приносит новое блюдо из мяса, фудплей. В конце Мацукава рассказывает, что они были приготовлены из бывших парней Ойкавы.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	Подвал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Мацукава/Ойкава. Мацукава держит Ойкаву в подвале и каждый вечер приносит новое блюдо из мяса, фудплей. В конце Мацукава рассказывает, что они были приготовлены из бывших парней Ойкавы.

Ойкава просыпается и пытается понять, где он находится и что произошло. Он помнит, как ехал в поезде, как его встретил на вокзале Мацукава, рассказывал что-то. Потом они куда-то пошли… кажется. Голова раскалывается, невозможно собраться с мыслями, и он осторожно приподнимается, пытаясь осмотреться вокруг. Он лежит на кровати в небольшой комнате без окон. Обшитые темными панелями стены, каменный пол, металлическая дверь на противоположной от кровати стене. Сложно сказать наверняка, но от комнаты сразу возникает ощущение подвала — даже не из-за низкого потолка и отсутствия окон, а из-за воздуха, тяжелого и сырого. Мацукавы рядом нет, и изнутри начинает подниматься тревога. Ойкава садится, опускает ноги на пол и громкий стук металла о камень отдается острой вспышкой боли в голове. На полу лежит длинная толстая цепь, тянущаяся от стены и заканчивающаяся широким кольцом вокруг щиколотки. 

До этого Ойкава видел похищения только в кино. Это настолько сложно себе представить, что он скорее готов поверить, будто все еще спит. Но цепь выглядит настоящей и, когда Ойкава пытается на пробу потянуть ее, — крепкой. Наверное, только чувство нереальности происходящего не дает скатиться в панику. Ойкава обшаривает карманы, ожидаемо не находя ни телефона, ни ключей. Какое-то время он бездумно сидит, глядя в пол, потом встает и делает несколько шагов к двери. Цепи хватает только до середины комнаты и еще — до угла, в котором стоит ведро. Похоже, скоро его выпускать не собираются. 

Почему-то именно эта деталь окончательно убеждает: все взаправду, он сидит в каком-то подвале неизвестно где, у кого и зачем. И Мацукава — что с ним? В детстве он иногда представлял, что его похищают инопланетяне — не те, которые злобные монстры, а другие, с которыми можно было бы полететь на их планету, посмотреть мир… Ну вот, пожалуйста, практически сбылось. Было бы забавно, если бы похитители действительно оказались инопланетянами. Ойкава фыркает, понимает, что это истерика, потому что ничего веселого в ситуации нет и быть не может, но сдерживаться так тяжело, совсем не хочется, и Ойкава смеется как ненормальный, захлебываясь этим нервным смехом. Какая разница, все равно похитители наверняка уже знают, что он проснулся. 

Когда в замка поворачивается ключ и дверь начинает открываться, Ойкава невольно отшатывается, все еще по инерции продолжая всхлипывать от смеха. Окончательно его отпускает только тогда, когда он видит в дверном проеме Мацукаву. 

— Маццун? Тебе удалось освободиться? — Реальность и правда все больше походит на боевик…

— Нет, — Мацукава качает головой, заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь, но не подходит ближе. — Это я тебя сюда принес. 

… или на фильм ужасов. 

— Зачем? — На какой-то момент Ойкаве снова кажется, что он спит, но на этот раз он не поддается приятной иллюзии.

Мацукава пожимает плечами.

— Давно хотел это сделать.

— Ты сошел с ума. — Ойкава делает шаг вперед и чуть не падает, забыв про цепь. — Ладно. Шутка была не очень, давай заканчивать. 

— Это не шутка. 

— Ну ты же сам должен понимать, что меня найдут, и тогда у тебя будут проблемы. Ты ведь не дурак, чтобы всерьез решиться на такое.

— Конечно, не дурак, — Мацукава усмехается, и Ойкава все больше укрепляется в мысли, что тот шутит — самая глупая шутка на свете. — Смотри, ты приехал сюда из Токио, собираясь сделать сюрприз Ханамаки на день рождения, так? И об этом знаем только мы с Ивайзуми. Твой телефон я выключил, Ивайзуми решит, что он у тебя разрядился и до вечера точно не забеспокоится. А когда он все-таки позвонит мне, я скажу, что ты не приехал, дозвониться до тебя я не смог и подумал, что ты остался в Токио. В полиции заявление о пропаже примут только через несколько дней — мало ли куда мог поехать студент во время каникул. И когда все-таки примут, угадай, кто первый будет у них на подозрении? Твой друг детства и сосед по квартире Ивайзуми. А когда всплывет, что вы не только друзья — а оно всплывет, — подозрения только усилятся. Как тебе план?

Ойкава чувствует, как с каждым словом все тяжелее дышать, подвал со спертым воздухом давит, привычно улыбающийся Мацукава, который всерьез говорит такое — пугает. Верить в него не хочется. Ойкава делает еще шаг назад, пытается успокоиться. 

— И чего ты хочешь этим добиться?

— Тебя. 

— В смысле?

— Ты мне всегда нравился, — Мацукава прислоняется к стене, складывает руки на груди, — а ты встречался с кем угодно, но не со мной. Ладно, девушки — тут уж никаких вопросов, если ты не по этой части, но потом ты начал встречаться с парнями. Раз так, у меня тоже есть шансы. А это вполне себе способ.

— Ты это серьезно? — Мацукава кивает, смотрит на него с привычным спокойным выражением. — Нет, ты не можешь говорить это серьезно. Ладно, давай ты меня отпустишь, и мы все забудем.

— Ты не забудешь. — Не забудет, тут он прав. 

— Меня все равно найдут.

— Посмотрим. — Мацукава отлипает от стены и идет к двери. — Скоро принесу что-нибудь поесть.

— Иди к черту.

***  
Когда дверь открывается, Ойкава уже ждет. Первый брошенный кроссовок выбивает из рук Мацукавы поднос, второй попадает по голове. Ойкава издает победный клич и готовится к драке: Мацукава выше, но по силе они примерно равны, если тот подойдет ближе, появится шанс освободиться.

Мацукава пожимает плечами, смотрит на оказавшийся по полу обед и равнодушно говорит:

— Будем считать, что есть ты не хочешь. — И уходит раньше, чем Ойкава успевает что-то сказать. 

***  
В следующий раз он заходит только вечером — скорее всего, вечером: в пустой комнате, без окон и часов, сложно следить за временем. И хочется пить. Ойкава успевает уложить в голове то, что случилось, привыкнуть к этой мысли и начать думать, что с этим можно сделать. Наверное, стоило бы поговорить с Мацукавой, постараться убедить отпустить. Раньше он бы так и сделал, но теперь Мацукава кажется чужим человеком, только внешне похожим на того, с кем они три года вместе играли волейбол в старшей школе и продолжали общаться после. Тот бы никогда так не поступил, а этот не отпустит, Ойкава чувствует.

На этот раз Мацукава сначала осторожно заглядывает в комнату и, только убедившись, что кроссовки лежат вне досягаемости, ненадолго скрывается за дверью — похоже, за едой, — а потом показывается уже с подносом, уверенный в своей безопасности. Зря. На этот раз в него летит ведро — единственная кроме кровати вещь, до которой Ойкава смог дотянуться. Мацукава роняет поднос и, шатаясь, хватается за голову, на какой-то миг Ойкава не сомневается: теперь точно кинется. Но тот делает глубокий вдох и отрывает руку от лица, взгляд холодный и мрачный. Его непрошибаемое спокойствие пугает даже больше, чем если бы он разозлился, и Ойкава в очередной раз за сегодняшний день думает, что никогда на самом деле не знал Мацукаву по-настоящему.

— Значит, вот так? Ладно. 

Можно было бы что-то сказать, но Ойкава молчит. Теперь он окончательно понимает, что все серьезно, и ему становится действительно страшно.

***  
Половину того, что кажется ночью, Ойкава сидит на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и ждет ответного хода Мацукавы — но тот не появляется. Пить хочется все больше, и Ойкава даже немного жалеет что разлил воду — возможно, теперь он ее не скоро получит.  
Устав от неизвестности и ожидания, он все-таки засыпает беспокойным и тревожным сном, а проснувшись в очередной раз, замечает на полу в пределах длины цепи стакан с водой и тарелку с жареным мясом. Здесь наверняка должен быть какой-то подвох, Ойкава понимает, насколько сомнительно, чтобы Мацукава просто принес еду, пока он спал, и ушел. Но мысли то и дело возвращаются к воде, и через полчаса Ойкава не выдерживает: осторожно подходит и берет стакан. Ничего не происходит, вода на запах обычная, на вкус — самая лучшая, что он когда-либо пробовал, и он выпивает ее до последней капли, а потом возвращается на кровать, так и не притронувшись к еде. Спать хочется все сильнее, как будто, получив желаемое, организм расслабился и почувствовал усталость, глаза слипаются, сопротивляться совершенно невозможно. Ойкава ложится на кровать поверх одеяла и засыпает, на этот раз хорошо и крепко.

***  
Проснувшись, он снова не может понять, что происходит и где он — как в первый раз, когда только оказался здесь. Он помнит про похищение, неудачные попытки вынудить Мацукаву приблизиться, но он помнит и то, что ложился в кровать. Теперь же он полусидит на ней, потому что руки разведены в стороны и прикованы к стене короткими цепями в дополнение к той длинной. 

Еще неудобнее, еще более странно и невозможно. Но страшнее почему-то не становится, словно то, что он увидел — вообразил, — под застывшим взглядом Мацукавы в прошлый раз, было хуже всего и теперь мало что смогло бы усилить то ощущение ужаса и безнадежности.

Ойкава садится ровно, чтобы наручники не давили на запястья, на какое-то время становится легче, но потом тело затекает, ужасно хочется встать, потянуться.  
Он просто сидит и ждет.

***  
— Извини, я задержался. — Теперь Мацукава не осторожничает, сразу подходит ближе к кровати. Ойкава только хмуро наблюдает за ним. — Ходил к Ханамаки. Знаешь, он расстроился, что ты пропал как раз по пути к нему на день рождения, но до сих пор убеждает себя, что ты просто отвлекся на что-то другое и с тобой все хорошо. А вот Ивайзуми в такое явно не верит и очень переживает — звонил мне сегодня, собирается приехать. — Ойкава закрывает глаза и мысленно пытается считать, чтобы не вслушиваться в его слова. Мацукава знает, на что надавить, чтобы сделать больнее. — Твоим родителям пока ничего не говорил, не хочет волновать их раньше времени. 

— Где ты это взял? — наконец прерывает он Мацукаву, кивает на цепи.

— У дедушки были специфичные интересы.

— В этом вы с ним похожи.

— Не знаю, что ты там подумал, а дедушка коллекционировал предметы старины. Подвал, кстати, тоже он построил. Есть хочешь? — Ойкава мотает головой, но Мацукава все равно подходит ближе с тарелкой карри. — А придется. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер с голоду.  
Ойкава пытается отстраниться или пнуть Мацукаву, но с оковами это гораздо труднее и Мацукаве все равно удается удерживать его на месте. А вот накормить — не очень: Ойкава продолжает вырываться, даже когда тот, крепко прижав ноги к постели и схватив его за челюсть, заталкивает еду в рот, рис и мясо отлетают в стороны, пачкают одежду и одеяло, и через какое-то время ему явно надоедает. 

— Слушай, я сейчас уйду и оставлю тебя без воды до следующего утра, ты этого добиваешься? — говорит спокойно и укоризненно, как с раскапризничавшимся ребенком. А Ойкава все еще слишком хорошо помнит недавнюю жажду. — Давай ты сейчас поешь, а потом я дам тебе напиться? — и Ойкава кивает в ответ. 

Скормив ему все, Мацукава выполняет обещание и подносит к губам стакан с водой, наклоняя ниже, чтобы Ойкаве было удобнее пить.

— Ну как? — спрашивает он после. — Специально для тебя готовил.

— Из тебя отвратительный повар.

— Думаешь? — Мацукава усмехается. — Ладно, завтра попробую что-нибудь другое. Спокойной ночи.

Он снова уходит, оставляя Ойкаву одного, так и не снимая цепи. 

***  
Спать в оковах оказывается еще тяжелее, чем бодрствовать. Стоит задремать, как тело сползает ниже, и металл впивается в и без того натертые запястья, от реальности и страшных мыслей не удается сбежать даже во сне, и когда Мацукава снова приходит с едой, Ойкава чувствует, что уже не соображает от недосыпа, а тело превратилось в один ноющий комок. Кажется, что с его ухода прошла вечность. Кажется, теперь он рад видеть даже Мацукаву. 

— Сколько сейчас времени? А какой день?

На каждый вопрос Мацукава отрицательно качает головой.

— Это не важно. Есть будешь? 

Теперь Ойкава только кивает — все равно бесполезно сопротивляться.

Мацукава кормит его с ложки, не торопясь и стараясь выбирать куски повкуснее, зачерпывать в ложку одновременно рис и мясо.

— Ну как? — с искренним интересом спрашивает он.

— Знаешь, лучше. Кажется, ты начинаешь учиться нормально готовить, Маццун. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо. Всегда подозревал, что девушки вкуснее, — задумчиво тянет он, и Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает бровь. — Ну сам смотри: карри из твоей бывшей девушки — Акико, кажется, — понравилось тебе больше, чем из Ивайзуми. Жаль, что Ушиджиму ты так и не попробовал. Но ничего, я могу его еще раз приготовить, хочешь?

Ойкава смотрит на него. Все это звучит настолько странно, что он не сразу понимает, о чем вообще речь. А поняв, замирает от ужаса.

Это шутка. Это точно должно быть дурацкой шуткой. 

— Ты бы не смог незаметно похитить троих людей.

— Почему незаметно? Их ищут. Сомневаюсь, что найдут, правда. 

— Ты не смог бы подобраться к Ушиваке, он вообще в Токио, — Ойкава пытается найти слабое место в словах Мацукавы, доказать, что тот врет. Его начинает трясти.

— Ну, он как раз приехал навестить мать. С любым может случиться несчастный случай. Кстати, а ты знал, что человеческое мясо сладковатое на вкус? Всегда было интересно проверить — и правда, оказывается, ты не заметил? Хочешь еще? — Он подносит ко рту Ойкавы полную ложку, запах тушеного мяса и специй сразу становится сильнее, теплая густая масса мягко прижимается к губам, и Ойкава чувствует, как накатывает тошнота.  
Его рвет долго и мучительно, он задыхается, пытается свернуться в клубок от спазмов в желудке, но только тревожит прикованные запястья. Когда головы касается рука Мацукавы, ласково поглаживая и ероша волосы, Ойкаву передергивает от отвращения.

— Зачем? Что они тебе сделали?

— Ты им принадлежал, хоть и недолго, а мне нет. Ну и твоя вина: согласился бы сразу, и ничего этого бы не было.

— Ты больной ублюдок. 

— Не настолько как ты думаешь. — Пальцы сжимаются, тянут за волосы. — Ладно, расслабься. Они живы. Пока что.

Ойкава вскидывает голову. Только что он не мог поверить в то, что они мертвы, теперь — что они живы. Он уже вообще не знает, во что верить.

— А это тогда что? — Он кивает на стоящую в стороне тарелку с карри.

— Просто говядина. Люди вообще легко верят в то, чего боятся, особенно если намекнуть им, не замечал?

— Тогда зачем? 

— Теперь ты знаешь, что может случиться в случае твоего отказа. Похитить человека несложно. Ну, так как, какой будет ответ? — Мацукава присаживается рядом на корточки, его рука ложится на пах, поглаживает. Все просто неприятно и мерзко — и ничего больше.

— Как будто это на что-то повлияет.

— Не скажи. Вообще-то я хочу не просто трахнуть тебя, мне надо, чтобы ты тоже этого хотел. 

— И тогда ты меня отпустишь и отстанешь от них?

— Конечно, — Мацукава улыбается насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, кажется, даже не пытаясь скрывать, что врет. Ну а зачем бы ему. 

— Я не настолько хороший актер, прости. 

Улыбка исчезает с лица Мацукавы, но совсем ненадолго. 

— А ты попытайся. Или мне уйти? Я как раз нашел новый интересный рецепт. — Ойкаве кажется, что в глазах Мацукавы застыло безумие, и сразу верится: именно так он и сделает в следующий раз. И ему становится страшно.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит он и опускает голову.

— Вот и молодец.

Ойкава не сопротивляется, когда холодные руки стягивают с него штаны и забираются под рубашку. Открывает рот, впуская язык, когда Мацукава целует его. Раздвигает ноги, подчиняясь требовательному прикосновению и, сцепив зубы, терпит скользкие от смазки пальцы в заднице, а потом — сильные размеренные толчки. 

— В следующий раз будет лучше, ты еще привыкнешь, тебе понравится, — шепчет Мацукава, и Ойкава замечает, что плачет. Конечно, он его не выпустит. Можно было и не надеяться. 

Даже кончив, Мацукава не оставляет его в покое: дрочит, размашисто двигая рукой, требует ответной реакции. Оргазм не приносит никакого удовольствия, только становится еще гаже. Но Мацукава наконец встает и, отстегнув наручники от стены, тут же снова сцепляет их спереди.

— Считай, что был хорошим мальчиком, и это твоя награда. — Он выходит, а Ойкава только смотрит ему в след, на находя сил даже на то, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать. Ему кажется, он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным. — Вечером вернусь, а пока отдыхай. — Мацукава выходит, закрывая за собой дверь, ключ несколько раз поворачивается в замке.

Не надевая штаны и даже не пытаясь вытереть с живота и бедер сперму, Ойкава ложится на постель, и скованными руками кое-как натягивает на себя одеяло. Его найдут, он что-нибудь обязательно придумает, только надо поспать. 

Он засыпает, и ему снятся кошмары.


End file.
